


My Sexy Cowboy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Peter Hale, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, Sweet Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: A Halloween date gone wrong…gone right.





	My Sexy Cowboy

“Hey-you know where Peter is?”

_“No, why?”_

You sighed, glancing up and down the street for him.

“Nothing-he’s just a bit late. Sorry, Derek”.

You hung up and went back into the house, noticing the eyes of parents and teenagers on you-questioning and lustful alike.

Slumping onto the couch, you let out a sigh and switched the TV on.

He should’ve been here twenty minutes ago-and yet, here you were, dressed in an outfit he’d picked out-and he didn’t even have the decency to show up on time.

“Whatever-not like I care, anyway”, you muttered to yourself, grabbing the bowl of candy beside you and digging in without hesitation.

You knew the last two dozen candies were a huge mistake when you picked them up-and yet you still ate them.

The bowl was almost empty, and the ache in your stomach was growing more and more painful-Peter nowhere to be seen.

Your stomach churned, making you wince as you switched the TV off, standing stood shakily as a wave of nausea washed over you.

Gripping the back of the couch, you clambered towards the stairs, deciding rest was what you needed-when you heard the voice of the man who’d kept you waiting for almost two hours.

_“Well howdy, sweetheart. You in there?”._

You had no idea what was with the accent-and you were more than tempted to keep him waiting just as long as he’d kept you.

But you found yourself hobbling over to the door, pulling it open and staring at the figure leaning on your fence.

Your jaw practically dropped as you took him in-Peter Hale, bearded and dressed as a cowboy.

He seemed to have noticed your reaction-a smirk on his face as he sent you a wink and walked into the garden.

“Where the hell have you been?” you muttered, barely opening your mouth-not wanting to vomit all over him.

“Ran a little late”, he stated-not bothering to give you any more of an explanation.

As he walked closer and closer, he noticed how clammy and drained you looked, wrapping an arm around you as he put his palm to your forehead.

“You ok?” he asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

“No, you fucker. I’ve been waiting almost two hours for you. And I’ve eaten so much candy that I think I’m gonna barf”, you whined, leaning into him and resting your head against his chest.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, kissing your temple and carefully leading you back inside.

“I’m sorry”, he muttered, rubbing your back soothingly. “How ‘bout I take you to bed, you sleep off your candy sickness. And after that-if you’re up for it-you can take a ride on this cowboy?” he rasped, lips brushing against your ear as his hand travelled further down your back and massaged your ass softly.

You let out a moan-the thought of Peter naked on your bed, nothing but a cowboy hat on as you rode him doing enough to make you forgive him.


End file.
